A voltage regulation circuit is an analog block that provides a regulated power supply output for various circuit blocks of an integrated circuit. During stand-by or reset periods, these regulator circuits are frequently reset to reduce power consumption, being enabled to provide the expected output voltages during the circuits operation. The enabling of these regulators from stand-by or reset is termed as “wake-up”. A key specification for the regulators is the time required for wake-up. A number of techniques are known in the prior art for reducing wake-up times; however, in many high performance applications the wake-up behavior of these previous approaches is still often below desired levels.